Dear Eighteen Year Old Me
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Older Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, and others from Wicked write letters to their eighteen year old selves. Will add more people upon request. Bookverse and musicalverse depending on who it's about. Multichapter.
1. Dear Elphaba

Dear eighteen year old me

**I saw this on the Harry Potter filter as Dear sixteen year old me, and I thought that this was a really good idea to do with Wicked. I will do the main ones first, and anyone else you guys suggest. It can be bookverse and musicalverse.**

**Bubble**

First up, our very own Wicked Witch Of The West, Elphaba Thropp.

Dear eighteen year old me,

There will be this blonde, annoying, popular girl who has no common sense at all and will annoy you to no end at Shiz University. You two will become best friends. Don't let that friendship go, and don't trust the Wizard. No matter what!

From,

Elphaba Thropp (The Wicked Witch Of The West)


	2. Dear Galinda

**Glinda is next!**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You will be popular at Shiz. You will have the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect life. Then it will all be taken from you. Don't let your popularity shun away your friends and the truth that is right in front of your eyes. Don't let fame and glory be your goals. Don't trust the Wizard or Madame Morrible. Become friends with Elphaba Thropp. And lastly, read some books. They can do wonders for your brain. Really, trust me on this.

From,

Glinda the Good

**Are these too short? Do you guys like it?**

**Bubble**


	3. Dear Fiyero

**Our swankified prince is next.**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

Don't be lazy. Just don't. Don't hurt Galinda's feelings by being with her even though you love Elphaba. Don't push Elphaba away. Sure, she's different but that is what you will come to love about her.

Keep on dancing fellow me, but watch where you're going.

From,

Fiyero Tiggular

PS. Also, the tight white pants may be a chick magnet but are not fun to clean. Lose them.

PSS. Also stop obsessing over your hair.

PPSS. Tell Galinda to stop calling you Fifi. Tell her Yero is much more appropriate.


	4. Dear Boq

**Boq is next… Or is it Biq?**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

There will be the most amazing, beautiful girl named Galinda Upland that you will fall in love with from the moment you meet her. She will become your world. You will love her, but she will not love you.

Heartbreak is certain. Try girls that are not as popular. Don't let Galinda blind you from falling in love with other people.

Maybe if you do this Nessa won't be so controlling and you'll learn to love her.

Also tell Galinda repeatedly that your name is Boq, not Biq. She will forget that. But Nessa won't.

From,

Boq (The Tin Man)


	5. Dear Nessa

**Nessa is next. Anyone else after this will be by request. Have a suggestion, PM me or write a review!**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You think your life right now is hard. You don't know hard. Try to fit in; I know it's hard. Your life will become miserable if you do not change things. Try not to be so mean to Boq. In that heart of his is a place for you, it's just hidden. Be nicer to Elphaba. Also watch out for flying houses.

From,

Nessarose (The Wicked Witch Of The East)


	6. Dear Wizard Oscar

**A request from Silent Fire Light about the Wizard. Here I go…**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

One day your traveling balloon will fly away to a place called Oz. You will become the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz, and the people there will love you. Do not use them. Do not go behind their backs.

The one person that you will hurt and betray the most will be your very own daughter if you don't change your ways.

From,

The Wizard

PS. Be a good father to her. Don't use her. And don't drink from that little green bottle anymore. Nothing good can come from it.

**This one was so hard to write. Hope I did it justice. :)**


	7. Dear Morrible

**Another request by Silent Fire Light. This one was the toughest yet. I stayed up all night thinking about it. It's Madame Morrible. AH!**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

When you are older, you will be the headmistress at Shiz University a position that you are very proud about. Then you will rise up in the world and become the Wizard's Press Secretary, and then you will be put under arrest by Glinda The Good. I only have one piece of advice for you.

Don't let your ego and hunger for power make you a villain. Trust me, being in Southstairs is not rewarding.

From,

Madame Morrible


	8. Dear Dr Dillamond

**A request from Blue-eyes-Thropp, here is Dr. Dillamond! Anymore requests?**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You've probably already have gotten your acceptance letter to Shiz, and are well on your way to becoming a very respected, and ONLY Animal member on the faculty in later years. Nothing can stop your fate, and you must remain strong. Continue speaking out, I promise that there is someone that is listening and fighting for Animals that can speak. Her name is Elphaba Thropp, entrust your secrets with her. She only wants to help. Also be very wary of a certain Madame Morrible, she may seem like she has the best intentions at heart but she is pure evil.

ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND HEARD!

From,

Dr. Dillamond


	9. Dear Chistery

**A request from theatre4life. Here is Chistery.**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

I know that you cannot read yet or write so this is pretty useless. But one day you will be able to. A certain person by the name of Elphaba, later the Wicked Witch Of The West will save you from the Wizard and train you to speak, and later you will know how to write. It is possible. Just believe and try not to get into trouble.

Elphaba will be the only person in your life who ever cared about you, so take care of her.

From,

Chistery

Also remember to give a certain Miss Glinda the green bottle that Elphaba had. It will be important for reasons later on.


	10. Dear Brr

**Another request from theatre4life. Here is Brr, or the Cowardly Lion.**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

By now you've probably already have been saved by Elphaba and Fiyero from that Professor at Shiz, and you are probably on your own in the forest. A scared, petrified little cat that has no courage. But one day that will change. You do have courage. You've had it all along. I only wished that you and me could have realized that sooner.

Now you will be forever known as the Cowardly Lion rather than Brr.

Oh well, that's not a bad nickname either.

From,

Brr


	11. Dear Liir

**Next up is Liir requested by BookWorm001. **

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You will be obsessed with finding Nor, and it will take away the best years of your life. You also will be obsessed with finding out if Auntie Witch is your real mother. Well let me put your thoughts to rest.

She is your mother. She did love you, but in her own way.

Now let it all go, and find Nor.

Also, yes you can trust Glinda. She may be pretty and intimidating on the outside, but she's an old soul and compassionate on the inside.

Remember this:

ELPHABA LIVES

From,

Liir


	12. Dear Nor

**After a handful of requests, thanks to everyone who requested/reviewed, here is Nor's letter. PS. This one has an Out Of Oz SPOILER in it, beware!**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

Do you remember when you thought the whole world was magical? Do you remember when you used to believe in love, and life?

I know that that is all gone for you now. I know that you have no faith whatsoever, and you live just to live, but don't give up. You may be a political prisoner, but you are still the heir to the Arijikis, the only heir left.

I know what it was like to see Manek, Ijiri die, and Mama, and One through Six. I know what it was like to be put under a cell in the Palace. But one day you will break free.

You will, I promise you that.

One day you will fall in love with a Lion, don't laugh at this, and you will become his wife. For a few years, you will feel somewhat normal again.

But it doesn't last.

Just try to get through life. I know it's not the same as it once was, with the magic and whatnot, but you can still get through it.

By the way, if you are ever looking for a way out the cliffs down by Kiamo Ko are far down enough to kill you.

Also, instead of Nor, why don't you try Illianora Tiggular?

From,

Illianora, or Nor.

Remember that ELPHABA LIVES!

**I'm so sorry for putting a Out Of Oz thing in here, but it needed to be done. I cried. I will do one for Samira next.**


	13. Dear Sarima

**Here is Sarima. This one is short, sorry.**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

Don't be a bitch when you are older. Listen to what Elphaba has to say.

FORGIVE HER.

Otherwise, who knows what might happen to you.

By the way, you may not know this but your sisters hate your guts.

From,

Sarima


	14. Dear Melena

**Next up are Elphaba's parents, Melena and Frex. Melena is first. This is musical based and not book. Sorry for those who were looking for book letters, I could do those later. It might have a bit of book mixed in there so have your eyes open.**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

Frex is a good husband. Don't cheat on him. It will be the worst mistake of your life. And it will also cost you your own life.

Ignore the man that comes to Oz in a balloon, he will be the cause of your eldest child who is green.

Also try not to hate her, it's not her fault she's green it's yours.

Your other child Nessarose is crippled and that is your fault for having Elphaba; which was the cause of fooling around with the man from the Other World. You will also die because of her.

Wise up and stop drinking out of little green bottles.

From,

Melena


	15. Dear Frex

**Here is Frex, the man we love to hate.**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You have the most beautiful wife in the world, well this world anyways. Be good to her. Be faithful. Either way though you will lose her. Your eldest daughter will disgrace you, and your crippled one will end up being there when you die, comforting you.

Your life will not end happily, but thankfully there is a happy afterlife for you.

From,

Frex

**Anymore requests?**


	16. Dear Highmuster Arduenna

**A request from Nevermore for Glinda's parents. These two were quick tricky but I think I did them justice. Maybe… Here is her Father**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

One day you will become what you have always destined to become, Highmuster of Frottica. You will be married to Larena Upland, and you will have a daughter named Galinda. Be sure to install good morals in your daughter, and maybe even a bit more of intelligence…

From,

Highmuster Arduenna


	17. Dear Larena Arduenna

**Here is Glinda's mother. I've always pictured her more like her daughter… **

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You will have everything you've ever wanted one day, and more. You will be in a very high position with your husband as Highmuster Arduenna. And you will have a lovely little girl named Galinda. She will be your crown jewel, and you will give her anything she wants. Just make sure it's for her own good. Also, you could teach her that song you learned from your mother way back when...

How did it go?

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I…. well let's face it, who isn't? Less fortunate than I….._

Oh well, it doesn't matter now.

Love her, cherish her, and love your husband and life.

Nothing could ever replace it.

From,

Larena Upland nee Arduenna


	18. Dear Nanny

**This one is for UnlimitedDream90. It's Nanny! **

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

You will serve the Thropp family for many generations when you get older. You will deal with sluts, green babies, crippled children, and holy white males that will have you wanting to wring your neck. But you will love them all dearly in their own special way. Remember this, that little green bottle's name was MIRACLE ELIXER. And lastly, all of the children you nursed will die in the most bizarre ways. Your Melena will die in childbirth, your Nessarose will die from a flying house, Elphaba will die from being melted (or not), and Shell will be Emperor Apostle of Oz and die in a nasty accident involving some earthquake.

Just make sure they all don't blame you in the Afterlife for their misfortunes. It's never Nanny's fault, and they're all beasts anyways….

From,

Nanny


	19. Dear Malky

**Next up is my own request. Malky the cat.**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

Your one mission for the Wizard was to spy on Elphaba Thropp, and you did that. You found her one-day on the streets of the Emerald City, and came home to the corn exchange with her. From then, you played your part well; you meowed, scratched, and got irritated as regular cats do. But then the blue diamond tattoo man came and you watched as she and him slept together and did other things. You knew that as long as he was around, the mission would never be completed.

So you had the Gale Force get rid of him.

She was distressed and she was sent on her way into the maunts just where she was supposed to go.

And your work was finished.

Don't let anything mess that up.

You are Malky, the house pet. And a spy.

From,

Malky


	20. Dear Chuffrey

**I've decided to do Sir Chuffrey now. This one was a tiny bit hard. Hope you all like it. I will post another one from Dorothy, and maybe even Rain… but Rain will be a challenge. PS to all of my fans who are reading New Directions Mourns The Wicked, I'm stuck on that one so you're are going to have to wait for that one, I'm sorry!**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

As the holder of the most useless title and the biggest stock portfolio in the Pertha Hills, as once said by your wife, Glinda, you will hold a high position in the land of Oz. You will be married to the infamous Glinda the Good, who used her glitter beads and charm to dazzle the citizens of Oz. A fair warning to you, she is a fair deal younger than you so remember to keep her happy with whatever you can give her. Don't let her grow cynical and paranoid like the Wicked Witch Of The West. Make her happy and she'll make the rest of Oz happy as well.

From,

Sir Augustus Chuffrey

**PS.S I made up a first name for Chuffrey. I like it.**

**Please review!**


	21. Dear Dorothy

**Next up is Dorothy. By the way, in case you didn't get the email I did Sir Chuffrey two days ago. Check it out!**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Me,

Glinda was right, there really is no place like home. That's why when you are older you will decide to come back to Oz. There really is no place like the land of Oz. You know that. All of your pictures that you drew for Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry were really real, and not just your imagination as Auntie Em put it. Oz is real. All of the teasing you got from your classmates was for nothing. The Lion and the Tin Man will take care of you. Although the Scarecrow you will never see again, due to mysterious circumstances. When you want to come back, just click your heels three times, and say: "There's no place like home."

I'm sure you are familiar with it.

Also, leave Toto behind this time I recently found out that the Ozians did not like him as much I thought they did. Especially Glinda, he gives her headaches.

From,

Dorothy Gale

**So this one is a bit weird. I've always had this thought that Dorothy goes back to Oz at some point in time, and that she was obsessed with it when she returned to Kansas. I also had the idea that she could come back and live with Glinda for some odd reason…. Hm story idea! **

**Bubble**


	22. Dear ShenShen and Pfannee

**Next up is Pfannee and Shen-Shen requested by Beautifully Tragic Girl. I decided to do them both together since I figured they stayed friends throughout their lives. This is musical verse by the way. Next I will be doing Sisters One Through Six all in one big letter!**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Us,

Back at Shiz, you both knew Galinda/Glinda Upland, Boq, Fiyero Tiggular, Nessarose Thropp, and Elphaba Thropp. You two remained best friends throughout college even after Galinda went to be friends with Elphaba, a thing that did not go unnoticed by you two. Then you left Shiz, moved your separate ways but still kept in touch. But in the meanwhile history was happening all around you. All of the people you once knew were making headlines like:

_Glinda The Good reigns over Oz and keeps us safe_

_The New Captain of the Guard, Fiyero Tiggular is going to be engaged to Glinda the Good. It's a match made for two people that are perfect together._

_The Wicked Witch Of The West Is On The Loose, Beware._

_The Governor Of Munchkinland Has Passed Away, Second Daughter, Nessarose To Take His Place._

_A Munchkinland By The Name Of Boq Has Disappeared From The Governor Of Munchkinland's House._

_The Captain Of The Guard Is Dead By An Attack Of The Wicked Witch._

_The Wicked Witch Of The West Is Dead, and Glinda The Good celebrates._

All the while you sat in your house with your husbands and with your kids not saying a word about what had happened at Shiz. You both know the truth; you both know that she wasn't wicked nor that Glinda was as good as a saint as she claimed to be.

Yet you said nothing nor did anything and that makes you both the wickedest of them all.

From,

Shen-Shen

And

Pfannee


	23. Dear Sisters One To Six

**Here is Sisters One to Six all in one letter. Hope you all like this one. Next will be Rain I promise!**

**Bubble**

Dear Eighteen Year Old Us,

Your sister Sarima condemned you all to spinsterhood by marrying that Vinkus prince who would end up dead by mysterious circumstances, she ruined all of your chances. You all will have lost your names by now, just being called One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six. How does it feel to be called numbers while your sister gets to be called The Dowager Princess of the Arjiki Tribe? Not good if we remember correctly. But don't worry sisters, she gets it good in the end… although so do you unfortunately.

While you're dying try to come up with explanations that Elphaba (Auntie Witch as your lovely sister made you call her) could have told you about Fiyero's death. She never did tell you, because of family nonsense and whatnot. But try to think of what she could have said. Maybe Fiyero was having an affair though he certainly never made any interest in any of you. Maybe it was a political move in order for someone to move up on the trust ladder. Whatever the cause, it still makes you wonder. So keep thinking on it, and don't tell a soul what you really think. Trust us, it makes your deaths and everyone else's a little bit less mournful.

From,

Sisters One Through Six


	24. Dear Grommetik

Dear Grommetik,

No one likes you, even Madame Morrible finds you a nuisance to her. So do us all a favor, including yourself, and go back to the shop and stay there. But before you go, you might want to get a good cleaning because Morrible forgot to clean every spot on you after you killed Dr. Dillamond and I'm afraid to say that his blood is still on you somewhere.

Grommetik

Ps. No one ever liked tic tok creatures anyways…


	25. Dear Ama Clutch

Dear Ama Clutch,

Well duckie, isn't this the darnest thing? You work for high society families, like the Uplands but end up dying because of your stupid, silly little vain girl magicks her own spell on you. Now it's not her fault, not my poor Galinda's but she did have some part in it. Let me warn you though, fishy-face Morrible and her tic tok creature are not to be messed with. If you do cross them, well let's just say that someone's neck might be snapped or twisted… and you'll be in the middle of it…

Also, stepping your foot on that nail was the best thing you ever did for Galinda Upland, and I guess so was dying.

Yours,

Ama Clutch

**Hey everyone! So I know I said Rain would be next but her letter is taking longer than I thought. Sooo I thought I'd give you all something to read in the meantime! ALSO, antiwicked and I are co-writing a story together called New Beginnings. We'd love it if you could check it out and review it! :)**

**Bubble**


	26. Dear Toto

Dear Toto,

Bark-Bark-Bark

Translation: Dorothy was the only one who liked you.

Bark-bark-barkbarkbark-bark

Translation: Glinda called you Tata on purpose! Wicked witch…

Bark-bark-bark-barkbark-barkbark

Translation: Elphaba really did want Chistery to throw you in the fishwell. She was not kidding.

Bark-bark-bark-barkbarkbarkbarkbark-barkbark

Translation: When Dorothy came back to Oz, everyone was secretly very happy that she told them all that you were dead.

Guess there's no place like Oz….

Toto

**I found this one so amusing! haha!**

**Bubble**


End file.
